Taking Care Of Minion Pups
by Pricat
Summary: Kevin and Toma are turned back into baby minions meaning both Bob and Pricat have to take care of tnem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he this was inspired by talking to Tomadahawk and we imagined that Kevin and Toma grew down into minion pups so Bob and Pricat take care of tnem**

 **After being hit by a ray in Nefario's lab, Kevin and Toma are turned into toddler minions who can't fend for themselves so Bob and Pricat take care of them**

* * *

It was atypical day at Gru's house and in the lab, Kevin and Toma were playing Extreme tag even though they weren't supposed to but Toma accidentally bumped into a machine that Nefario had made, that could make living beings younger which both minions were unaware of hearing the Ray go off firing but hit both minions.

"Whoa, that was weird, coo,but weird lol." Tomasaid as Kevin stuck out his tongue.

"Oh yeah, gonna hang out with Pricat bye-bye." Kevin said running off.

On Tne computer s reen, Kevin and Toma's ages were going backwards to the age of two making Nefario stunned knowing it was happening.

* * *

Bob was excited to have a picnic with Toma as he'd gotten his favourite foods plus he was wearing his,ing outfit knowing that Toma love when he wore it, it made him happy but unaware that Toma was growing down.

On his way there, Toma felt weird, he was fee,ing younger, but beginning to grow down in height to that of a toddler, and growing down in brain and emotions.

"Bye-bye grown me, Toma grow down into baby..." he said as he fell onto his little yellow butt because he was too little for his overalls but giggling clapping his little hands.

After a while little Toma was sleepy, very sleepy as being a grown up minion had been exhausting, all that work, among other things so being a baby minion was way better lying down under a shady tree sucking his thumb, drifting off into dreams but Bob was surprised finding a sleepy baby minion but it had nobody taking care of him, so he decided to take him home!

He and Toma lived in Tneir own house not far so Toma would love Tne baby and they could be a family!

He was going home at once since Tne infant minion could sleep comfortable.


	2. Finding An Nice Mom

**A/N**

 **He-he here's more of the story, and bet Tomadahawk likes.**

 **Kevin now a two year old baby minion is found by Pricat and she and Chomper take him in**

* * *

Kevin wasn't himself right now because he was feeling younger like he was two years old all over again because minions back at Tne beginning of time had grown up fast, Kevin forgot what being a pup was like so right now, he was growing down in height and his overalls had just fallen off him, giggling because he liked being naked because it was freeing, and he liked being a baby.

Right now his body, brain and emotions were growing down but slowly compared to Toma but was looking at himself in Tne lake, he was shorter, but chubby but his teeth were gone

"Baby good, no more big me, play all day...

Kevin sleepy, need nap and a Mommy.

A good one who feed Kevin bananas, and tell him stories." he said getting sleepy as the last bit of being older slipped away sucking his thumb but later the sound of the ice cream cart woke him.

He was crawling from where he'd been sleeping after it but Pricat saw Tne infant crying when it couldn't crawl after it picking him up cuddling him which he liked because minions had grown up without parents so it was good to have a Mommy.

"Aww you're coming home with me little guy, as a cutie pie like you shouldn't be alone okay?" Pricat told him going home just as little Kevin fell asleep in her purple furred arms.

* * *

Later that afternoon little Kevin woke up finding himself on a couch but in a blanket but didn't know where he was because he remembered being in the park and tnem took an nap so what happened next?

He was crying but also had an accident seeing a female purple minion enter but understood because she'd found the infant in the park sleeping and alone so Pricat had no choice but to take him in, seeing it looked like Kevin.

"Aww did my little guy have an accident?

It's okay, Mommy's here plus Daddy Chomper said you could stay but you remind me of a friend of mine, I'm calling you Kevin after him." Pricat said rocking him gently as little Kevin loved it and his new Mommy who was fluffy!

"Yeah you're loving it but you need a bath, because you got dirty in the park and had an accident." Pricat said as she was running a bath for him in the sink but washing him seeing him play with bubbles.

Chomper chuckled because it was cute and smiled at what Pricat had named the baby minion but it was cute plus Bob had found a baby minion too making them smirk knowing Bob would be a good dad drying little Kevin off hearing him babble in baby talk, which was cute.

She put him in a blue onesie but it was dinner time so Pricat was feeding him baby food which he was loving so it was cute plus this was fun.


	3. Playdate

**A/N**

 **Here's more cuteness, but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **Bob and Pricat are taking good care of their new bundles of joy despite being sleepy**

 **Gru has no clue of what Nefario did well he does, but doesn't mind Bob and Pricat take care of Kevin and Toma.**

 **Tne otner minions know Tneir brotners are babies bit stunned.**

* * *

Toma belched as Bob burped him gently after feeding Tne infant minion but little Toma was enjoying this plus was happy especially being in Bob's arms but Bob wondered where Toma went but Nevario had told him Tp a had went on a vacation, but Bob named the baby Tomy after Toma's nickname.

Right now, little Toma was hungry as Bob underdtood but was feeding the baby milk but filled a big bottle but Toma was very happy but liked the milk, but chubby which was okay because babies needed milk but Toma liked it, but making butt music meaning his diaper needed changed.

"Uh-oh, somebody made a big mess!" Bob said changing it as Toma loved it and Bob taking care of him but liked him.

But in Tne lab Gru and Tne minions were surprised when Nevario explained that his machine had grown Kevin and Toma down into babies, making Gru underdtand but Bob excited giggling hearing this.

* * *

Around three in Tne morning Pricat was tending to little Kevin sitting in Eldora's rocking chair but feeding him his third bottle of milk bit Tne infant minion just wanted to be with his Mom but she saw he was getting sleepy, singing a lullaby her and Chomper's Mom used to sing to tnem seeing Kevin out like a light bug she kissed his little head.

Right now she was too sleepy to put Kevin back in his crib and go back to bed herself so was just sleeping there with Kevin I. Her arms but Chomper smirked later finding them taking a photo knowing how Pricat was sleepy a lot, since taking care of little Kevin wiped her out.

Tnankfully Bob was bringing Tomy over to play with Kevin so tnat would give Pricat a break seeing her feeding Kevin mashed bananas which he loved because minions loved bananas.

She was happy that things were going well but Tneir little pup was happily playing in the playpen with toys but Pricat was going to take an nap making Kevin worry but Tne doorbell distracted him.

"I wonder who that is?"he said to himself bit Chomper only heard baby talk from Kevin but sighed seeing Bob there with Tomy but the infant minion was curious about the visitor.

"Here you go, go play with Kevin in the p,aspen okay?" Bob said putting him in the playpen seeing Kevin clap his little yellow hands happily, because it wasn't everyday he got to make an new friend!

Tomy studied the male minion pup who had two eyes, wearing no clothes as he had taken his shirt off but wore a diaper like he did because he had accidents but saw the pup was chubby and had a round belly bit was unsure.

"Hey you don't have to be scared of me, I don't bite.

I'm Kevin, what about you-" he said feeling funny as nature was calling and Tne infant just accepted Tne call going in his diaper but giggled because he could do that anywhere but hungry.

"I-I'm Tomy, but I guess this is Tne first time I met another minion pup!" he "C'mon Cave baby Tomy, said seeing Kevin crawl under the playpen smelling cookies making Tomy stunned because he never, ever did this at home but Tneir imaginations turned the living room into a prehistoric jungle.

"C'mon cave baby Tomy, let's go get cookies, from T-Rex!" Kevin said since both Chomper and Bob weren't looking as both baby minions crawled into the kitchen but they coukdn't walk yet, but got onto the counter using a stool opening Tne cookie jar eating cookies, stunning Bob.

"I guess Tney smelt Tne cookies and wanted some, which is very cute." Chomper said scooping Kevin up while Bob did the same with Tomy but both baby minions were sleepy but Bob noticed Chomper feeding Kevin a big bottle seeing Kevin rip his onesie.

"Wow, Kevin is chubby as a baby." Bob muttered to himself.


	4. Enjoying A Cookout

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the cuteness but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **Little Kevin is getting his first check up including shots but Chomper and Pricat will help him out plus Tomy is coming over again because the gang are having a BBQ.**

* * *

It was a week now but it was time for Kevin's first check up at the doctors but Chomper and Pricat were hoping it would go well since Bob had to,d tnem Tomy had gotten upset getting his shots but both adult purple minions would help the infant minion out, putting him in the car seat getting in the car.

Little Kevin was looking out at everything but Pricat found this adorable as they pulled into Tne driveway of Tneir family doctor but Chomper chuckled seeing the baby minion in Zpricat's arms going in there.

"Here we go, his first shots which are not going to be fun." Chomper told Pricat but their family doctor who was a minion understood but using a butterfly needle as Pricat saw Kevin cry seeing Chomper comfort the baby minion seeing the nurse put a band-aid on little Kevin's arm but there were a few more shots the infant minion needed.

* * *

"Aw he took an nap which is good, because I think getting his shots upset him but Tomy's coming over in a while." Pricat told Chomper as they were having lunch while Kevin was taking his nap but they were having a BBQ later so Bob was coming over, so they had to go to the store.

"I'll go get the stuff, while you stay here with Kevin since he gets grumpy when we wake him." Chomper told Pricat seeing the female purple minion understand but was getting the grill out putting an apron on so would take Kevin outside, in the backyard while she manned the grill.

After a while when little Kevin woke up, Bob and Tomy were here but we're playing outside in the backyard because Chomper had set up the sprinkler and the infant pups were playing in the water, making Bob happy because he thought Tomy was cute.

Pricat was drinking soda along with Chomper and Bob noticing band-aids on Kevin's arm.

"He had his check up today, along with getting shots but he was pretty brave getting them." she told him seeing Bob understand but proud of Kevin because Tomy had gotten upset at his.

They were eating burgers but we're feeding both Kevin and Tomy but we're having ice cream for dessert making them happy because both infant minions were cute seeing Tomy going to answer nature's call in his diaper making Kevin giggle but it was cute.

Chomper and Pricat were understanding but relaxing because Kevin was goofing around with Chomper which was good but Bob sighed knowing that little Kevin and Tomy were becoming friends.


	5. Helping Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but glad that Tomadahawk is enjoying.**

 **Little Kevin gets minion pox which worries Pricat but it's normal plus Bob and Toma have fun.**

* * *

It was a lazy Summer afternoon and in the backyard of Bob's house both Kevin and Tomy were playing but both baby minions were playing but playing on the trash making Bob frantic, because he knew that was bad and that both baby minions could get germs, but knew both babies needed a bath.

They were in Bob's arms going inside and in the bathroom but Bob was washing them but relieved that they were clean just as Pricat was picking little Kevin up from Bob's house noticing that he was sleepy makimg Pricat understand since Kevin had been like this recently which both purple minions found cute.

"They were playing a lot, so maybe that's why he's sleepy." Bob said making her understand but she was going home with little Kevin just as Bob was going with Toma to the park so was playing with him on swings and other things, hearing Toma giggle because it was cute.

Bob loved his little Tomy and thought he was adorable hoping that Kevin was okay since he and Tomy were good friends so hoped things were okay.

* * *

A few days later Chomper noticed that Kevin wasn't feeling so good and was burning up making the male purple minion worry hearing the infant minion pup cry worrying Pricat picking him up, knowing he was coming down with something, like a cold cal,ing the doctor seeing blue spots covering little Kevin'sbody but Chomper noticed what it was.

"Pri, I think our little guy has minion pox but he's sick." Chomper told his wife.

Pricat nodded as she heard Kevin calm down looking at himself especially at the spots scratching a little but Pricat stopped him, putting calamine lotion on him.

"Sweetie you can't s ratchet, as it causes scars." the female purple minion told him seeing him go in his diaper makimg Chomper chuckle.

"Yeah do it while you can, before you start toilet training." he told him giving Pricat an idea because Kevin needed to learn to use the toilet but not yet.

Chomper was seeing him asleep but saw Pricat rub lotion on her pup's little tummy gently but kissed it because he was so adorable making Chomper underdtand.


	6. A Trip To The Store

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **Little Kevin takes his first steps and Chomper and Pricat take Tneir first trip to Tne store with Kevin.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few months later Pricat saw that Kevin was teething and it was a good thing but the baby minion was answering the call of nature a lot knowing he needed to be toilet trained knowing Chomper was encouraging him, but she knew it was a good thing seeing Kevin try to stand up so he could learn to walk.

"Woah Kevin, are you trying to walk?" Pricat told him seeing the baby minion fall onto his butt giggling but trying again standing up, and walking over to her as she was happy for him.

"I'm so proud of you Kev, because you learnt to walk!" Pricat told him as Chomper smiled getting back because he wondered why Pricat was so emotional understanding after the female purple minion explained.

"Atta boy, you're growing up!" he told little Kevin but in Tne infant's mind, it became a core memory which made his emotions very happy.

"We need to go to Tne store Pri, we're running low on supplies plus we should take Kevin with us." Chomper told Pricat seeing her nod picking Kevin up who was running around giggling but Chomper caught him.

They were getting into the car but Pricat was buckling him into his car seat getting in shotgun because Chomper was driving while the car pulled out of the driveway and at the store, little Kevin was curious sneaking out of the grocery cart running off to the toys making Chomper and Pricat worry in case something bad had happened to Kevin, running around the store but Pricat could sense Kevin's aura.

"Found you, as you almost gave us a scare but you shouldn't run off like that sweetie because we thought something bad had happened to you." Pricat said cuddling him.

The female purple minion was putting the toddler minion back into the grocery cart feeding him a cookie as he was biting it maaking her and Chomper giggle because it was so cute getting the groceries done but was letting on one of the kid rides.

* * *

Bob saw that Toma was awake but cuddling a dragon plush like how he cuddled Tim remembering somebody had given him it which he really loved so understood because it was like him with Tim.

He heard the phone ring, as it was Pricat saying that little Kevin had taken his first steps which made Bob very happy hoping Toma would do the same, soon but was hoping that was going to happen but was happy just being Toma's father.

He was feeding him mashed bananas hearing Toma giggle because he loved him being his pup but hoped he would grow up okay seeing Toma playing with or cuddlimg Tim a,ong with his dragon which was cute but was playing with him too.


End file.
